When Revenge Comes Around
by HollywoodEncyclopedia
Summary: What happens when the victim at a crime scene is related to someone on the team? Who's responsible...and who are they after? Some DL for sure. R&R please! Chapter 5 has FINALLY dropped!
1. Apparently An Overdose

**A/N****: I do not own any of these characters...sad face. My first attempt at a CSI:NY so please let me know what you think. I have a second chapter ready but I'll see how you guys like this first...Enjoy! R&R please.  
**

**Chapter 1: Apparently An Overdose**

"What do you got, Flack?" Stella asked as she and Hawkes enter the crime scene.

"Looks like an overdose," Flack turns his attention from an officer. "Empty syringes all over the bed and the floor and there's a half empty vile on the nightstand."

With that information, Stella took a moment to glance over the scene. The victim was a female lying on her side. She was facing away from the room's entrance, but the victim's face was buried in a pillow on the bed so Stella couldn't get a good look anyway. The bed's comforter was covering most of the victim's body but her hands were laying over the longest of the pillows, arms crossed one over the other. Used syringes were strewn all over the bed and the floor. Stella could see the wrap all druggies used when shooting up was still tied around the vic's right arm. There was no sign of trauma to the victim, no blood spatter anywhere in the apartment. The COD (cause of death) seemed to be exactly what Don had said, an overdose.

"What do you think, Hawkes?" Stella turned around.

Hawkes took a moment to analyze what he was looking at and then answered, "Looks like what Don said it was: an overdose."

Just then, Lindsay had arrived and headed straight for Stella for instructions.

"What do we got?"

"Overdose. Hey, I thought Danny was coming down here?"

"He was, but another call came in so Mac sent me down here."

"So he sent Danny out on the other call?

"Yeah," Lindsay was looking around at the mess in the bedroom.

"Yeah, there is a lot to collect in here; can you manage the rest of the apartment? There shouldn't be much."

"Sure, it's a small place anyway. And like you said, there shouldn't be much if it was just an overdose," Lindsay joked turning from the room to process the rest of the apartment.

"You better go over the rest of the apartment real good," Hawkes interrupted. He had already begun processing the body. When Stella and Lindsay turned around, he was holding up the vic's arm. "You better come have a look, Stella."

"What is it?" Stella wasn't going to like what she heard. Lindsay came up next to Stella to hear what Hawkes had to say. "Is that bruising on the wrist there?" Stella pointed to the "C" shaped bruise pattern on the vic's wrist. She picked up the other hand and found the same shaped bruise.

"Looks like our vic was restrained. If you follow the bruise around the wrist…" Sheldon started.

"It disappears on the back side," Stella finished.

"Guys, I think these are what caused that bruising," Lindsay pointed out the two pairs of handcuffs that were attached to the bedposts above the vic's head.

"Lindsay, you better get to processing the rest of the apartment," Stella couldn't believe how complicated the case had become in a matter of seconds.

"I'm on it," Lindsay left immediately with her equipment case. She started in the kitchen, taking photographs and dusting for prints on the counters, the refrigerator, the cupboards and drawers. She found a wine glass on the kitchen island next to an open bottle of red wine. She dusted both the bottle and glass for prints and swabbed them both for DNA.

In the bedroom, Hawkes and Stella had collected the half empty vile and all the syringes from the bed and the floor. Stella removed the wrap from the vic's arm and got all the trace she could find from the comforter, the pillows and the vic. Hawkes was ready to remove the comforter, which was also being collected as evidence in case anything was missed the first time around.

"Stell, you got everything you need from the comforter, I'm gonna take it off and see what we get underneath."

"Yeah, I'm good. Let me help you there," her and Hawkes started at the top and began to fold the comforter back. They kept folding back until the victim's body was completely uncovered. They got the comforter into an evidence bag, and Stella went to put it with the rest of what they had collected from the room. Hawkes went straight to work processing the body. He started at the feet.

"Stella, come look at this."

"Oh my…what went down in here?" Stella looked at what Hawkes was pointing to. The victims' feet were cuffed together with a similar pair of cuffs they had removed from the head bedposts. A short rope was also tied to the wooden bed frame. The other end was attached to the cuffs. "He had her completely tied down. She had no chance," Stella looked half astounded and half distraught.

"I already found some trace under her fingernails, but let's see what else our vic can tell us?" Hawkes was trying to bring Stella back to Earth.

"Yeah," Stella gave a little shake back to reality. "Do you want to turn her on her back now?"

"Yeah, let's see what we find."

Stella stood across the bed from Hawkes, her hand on the back of the young girl's neck to prevent any further trauma. Hawkes had a hold under the victim's shoulder, pushing her over toward Stella. They got the victim lying on her back, and Hawkes went down to her feet and turned them so she was laying straight. "Stella, look at this."

"A stab wound?" Stella saw a two inch long gash in the victim's left side.

"Looks like it. We didn't see it originally cuz the vic was laying on this side of her body."

"Guys?" Hawkes and Stella both heard a quiver in Lindsay's voice. "I think there may have been a struggle in here, but whoever did this I think went out of his way to stage this like an overdose," she was saying as she came to the door of the bedroom. "What'd you find in here? Are her feet cuffed together?" Lindsay looked in astonishment.

"Yup, and we have a stab wound over here."

"I'll go take another look at the knives in the kitchen, let me just finish up the living room."

"I'll get the kitchen knives, Lindsay, if you're good in here?" Stella turned to Hawkes.

"Yeah, I'm fine in here. As soon as I finish with the body, I'll have it transported to the morgue for Sid to take another look at."

"Have Sid run a rape kit too."

"Will do."

"Lindsay, I've got those kitchen knives."

"I'm gonna start on the desk." Everyone began working in silence for a long time. Just about the time Stella had finished up with the knives the silence was broken.

"Oh my God!" Stella turned from the knife block and saw Lindsay leaning over the desk by the window, her head down and eyes closed. She quickly turned her back to the desk and walked away from it, as Hawkes came out of the bedroom and Flack came in from the hall.

"Linds?"

"What happened, Lindsay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just caught off guard is all."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Hawkes, I'm fine."

"What caught you off guard, Lindsay? What did you find?"

Lindsay turned and walked back to the desk. She picked up one of the picture frames and turned back around. "This," was all she said, presenting the framed photograph.

Stella took the picture from Lindsay, who wasn't even looking at it.

"That sure looks like our vic. Why did this upset you, Lindsay?" Stella turned the picture back around so Lindsay could see it. It was a photo of their victim at a party.

"Oh, sorry. It wasn't that one," Lindsay took the picture from Stella and turned back around to the table and replaced the picture to its place. "It was this one," she handed a different photo to Stella. "I found it in this broken frame on the floor under the desk."

"Oh my God," Stella looked up at Lindsay in utter shock. "Do you know her, then?"

"I haven't actually met her. I was supposed to come over here this weekend to do just that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Flack was feeling a little left out.

"What is so upsetting about that picture?" Hawkes was feeling the same way Flack was. "Lindsay, can you ID the vic?"

"Take a look for yourself," Stella handed the photo over to Hawkes.

"Where did you say you found this?" Hawkes looked just as shocked as Stella.

"It was in this broken frame, under the desk."

"Flack," Hawkes handed the photo to Don who grabbed a Kleenex from his jacket pocket before taking the photo.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Don quickly adopted the same look of shock.

"It's no joke, Flack," Lindsay could barely get the words out past her disbelief. "The victim's name is Brooklyn Messer. She's Danny's sister."

At that moment, they heard a strained gasp then faint movements from the other room. Giving each other puzzled looks, they all made their way to the bedroom to find their victim breathing short shallow breaths and writhing in pain. Sheldon went straight to the victim, trying to calm her down and keep the gash in her side from expanding.

"Stella, call the EMT in here…she's going into shock."

"I'm on it," Stella turned heel, dialing her phone.

"What do you need me to do, Hawkes?"

"Linds, if you could come over here, put your hand her. Keep pressure on it. We don't want that wound to get worse," he showed Lindsay where to place her hand then went around to the other side of the bed.

"I'll call Mac, let him know what's going on," Flack was ready to turn and leave.

"Wait, Don can you cut that rope down there at all? We need to get her legs free."

"I don't have a knife or anything to cut that with," frantically searching his pockets.

"There's a knife block in the kitchen," Lindsay nodded her head in that direction, careful not to move her hands.

"What about evidence?"

"Stella would have sent anything she found there to the lab by now, or at least its in a bag. Anything still in the block should be fine."

"Got it," Don quickly made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a random knife out of the block, and returned to the bedroom. He cut right through the rope that was holding the victim's feet to the bed, but couldn't do anything about the cuffs.

"What about the cuffs, Sheldon?"

"Look around for the key. It may still be here. Did you find it while you were processing the living room?"

"No, I didn't find anything that looked like a key out there," Lindsay answered Sheldon's question.

"The EMTs are on their way up here. I called Mac too. He's up to speed. How's she doing?" Stella had returned from making her phone calls.

"The sooner those EMTs get here the better. She should be fine, though."

"What did Mac say? Does he know that she's…"Lindsay's face had worry and concern all over it. Stella knew that it wasn't just for the victim.

"I told him about our victim's relation, yes. He isn't going to tell Danny anything yet, though."

"If you talk to Mac again, could you tell him not to worry about telling Danny anything? I'll tell him."

"Are you sure, Linds?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I can tell Danny what happened her, Lindsay. You don't have to," Don wasn't really looking forward to giving his best friend the worst news of his life, but he would much rather it be him, not Lindsay.

"Thanks, Don, but I can do it."

"Okay," Don knew arguing with her would be pointless.

The EMTs rushed into the room and Sheldon quickly explained to them what was going on. He helped them get the victim on a backboard, onto the stretcher, and down to the ambulance. Don, Stella, and Lindsay followed close behind. Sheldon jumped down out of the ambulance to join the other three and they watched the ambulance pull away.


	2. How To Tell Danny?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews...I'm sorry took awhile, but Chapter 2 is up and 3 is on the way here. I know I do not own any of these characters as much as I would like it. Enjoy! **

**  
Chapter 2: How To Tell Danny?  
**

"What just happened?" Flack was standing outside their most recent crime scene in complete shock.

"I'm not sure. She was…dead, right Sheldon?" Stella was just as confused by the events of the past hour but choosing her tone carefully for Lindsay's sake.

"Yes…at least that is what I thought. I mean I've made mistakes before, but none like this!"

"Sheldon, this isn't you're fault," Stella was trying to be reassuring, but she didn't think it was working.

Lindsay stood in complete silence her gaze fixed on the corner where the ambulance turned out of her line of sight. She didn't know what think. An hour ago she was going to have to tell Danny his sister may have been killed but that wasn't true anymore. She thought is was going to be even harder to tell him that his sister was attacked but was now lying in the hospital, stab wound, drugged, and in tremendous pain. And at this point there was still no guarantee Brooklyn would pull out of this. Part of her wished she hadn't argued Don down for the position of telling Danny. How was she going to tell him?

"Linds? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh I'm fine," Stella's question had jolted her from her thoughts. "What do we do now?"

"We should probably get back in there. Go over everything again. See if we find anything to help us get to the bottom of this," Hawkes nodded his head back toward Brooklyn's apartment building.

"Yeah, the minute Danny finds out he's gonna want to know everything we do. I want to be able to give him something," Stella's thoughts began to wander to Danny and what his reaction would be to his sister's situation. She still couldn't believe the reality of it all. Danny's sister was their victim?

"I'm gonna head up to the hospital and get all the paperwork squared away. One less thing Danny will have to deal with when he gets there."

"Thanks Flack. I guess I'll go find Danny and let him know what's happened. Will you guys be okay here?"

"Yeah Linds, we'll be fine. Go find Danny…give him our sympathies? We'll be up to the hospital when we finish up here and get some of this lab work going."

"I'll tell him, thanks Stel. I'll see you and Sheldon at the hospital later," Lindsay crossed the now empty street to her car. As the engine turned over, Lindsay was still trying to formulate a way to tell Danny about his sister. She was wishing she didn't have to be the one to give him the news. She cared about him too much. She didn't want to give him such horrible news. She was sure he was the only one to go to since his parents were out of the country. Brooklyn had no one else. She had to tell Danny at least for her sake. She made herself look at it from Brooklyn's perspective and not how much it would hurt Danny to hear it.

She finally got back to the lab and went straight to her and Danny's office. When she didn't find him in there, she made her way to Mac's office. "Maybe he'll know where to find Danny," she thought to herself. She was relived to see Mac was in his office. He was on the phone, so she tapped lightly on the door and waited for him to wave her in. She stood silently waiting his phone call to end.

"Thanks, Flack. Yeah, she's right here. We'll find him and let him know."

"What did Don have to say?"

"They got everything sorted out at the hospital. She appears to be okay, but they are admitting her for observation for a few days to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Are they doing a…" Lindsay hated the thought.

"Yeah, they'll run a rape kit." Mac noticed Lindsay's reaction to the words. "I can call Danny in here and tell him what happened. You don't have to take this on yourself, Linds."

"I know, but I want to. I just think he should hear it from me is all."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was actually going to ask you where I could find Danny."

"He's in autopsy with Peyton. They should both be up here in a little while."

"I've got some paperwork I need to finish up anyway. I can wait for him," Lindsay turned to leave Mac's office.

"I'll have him come find you in your office when he comes up here, then."

"Thanks Mac," and Lindsay pulled the door open and left. She made her way back to her office to find Danny at his desk working on a case file.

"Hey there, Montana! Wow, sorry, but you look like you've had an awful morning. Bad case?"

"It's not been the easiest, that's for sure," she was trying to calm herself down more than anything. She could see Mac looking on from the hallway, Peyton by his side. The look on her face told Lindsay that Peyton knew the situation. Both looked ready to be there for Danny when he finally did hear about his sister. "Danny, there's something I've got to tell you," she was struggling for a way to begin.

"Sure, what about?" all of his attention was now focused on Lindsay. He could tell she looked nervous and upset. "What's wrong. The case can't be that bad?" his attempts to lighten the air failed miserably. "It's not about your case this morning is it?"

"Actually it is. Danny, I really don't know how to put this," tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She knew what this would do to him.

"Hey," he walked around their desks and put his hand on her shoulders. "It's okay, just start at the beginning. What happened when you got there?"

"When I got there, Stella and Sheldon were in the bedroom of this apartment. It looked like an overdose, so I took the rest of the apartment since there were a lot of syringes and things in the bedroom. Flack was out in the hall and outside talking to other tenets and getting statements."

"Sounds pretty routine."

"It was, until Sheldon found a stab wound. I started going over things more closely. I went back and did everything again. I didn't want to miss anything. Then I found a picture in the living room…" she couldn't keep going.

"Okay, keep going. What was the picture?"

"It was in a frame. The frame was thrown on the floor. Stella and I thought it was a staged overdose. The picture in the broken frame gave an ID," she was starting to get choked up. She was seriously thinking about calling Mac in to finish.

"Okay…"

"Danny…the victim…the girl in the bedroom…it was your sister…it was Brooklyn," Lindsay finally got it out. She saw the calming blue sparkle in Danny's eyes fade away. His expression instantly changed from comfort to anxiety.

"What? How?" Danny's mind was racing a million miles a minute. His emotions were pulling in every direction, but he couldn't seem to make his feet move from that spot. "My sister…Brooklyn…she's…" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister couldn't be…not Brooklyn.

"No, she's not…" Lindsay couldn't even say the word. "She's been admitted to the hospital. Don went down there and took care of all the paperwork. The doctors say she should be fine…" Lindsay paused a minute watching Mac answer his cell phone. "They want to keep her few days for observation."

"What did you see? When you went into that room, how was she found?"

"Danny, don't…"

"I want to know. How bad is it, Linds?" she thought she could see tears clouding Danny's crystal blue eyes.

"I really think Sheldon should…" but Danny cut her off again.

"Lindsay, please," he couldn't keep the tears back any longer. "Please, I want to hear it from you."

"Okay," Lindsay was slowly loosing her handle on her emotions. Watching Danny go through all of these emotions broke her heart. She was going to find the person that did this to Danny. "Like I said before, Sheldon found that stab wound on her left side. There were bruises on her wrists from the handcuffs on the bedposts," Danny could see Lindsay was struggling to tell him everything. He could barely listen to anymore, but he had to know. "Her face looked like it had some cuts on it, possibly from a struggle. Her feet were cuffed together and tied down to the foot of the bed," Danny's head fell lifelessly into his hands. Who would do this to his sister? If someone was trying to get to him, they had succeeded. "There was a half empty vile of some drug on her nightstand and lots of syringes. There were so many syringes…all over the bed and the floor," Lindsay pictured the scene in her head.

Danny had had enough. He needed to do something…anything. It felt like he might explode. "Where's Hawkes? I want to talk to him. I need to know my sister's gonna be okay," Danny had practically jumped out of his chair. He had so much anger he needed to get out, but couldn't take it out on the one person he really wanted to. Whoever did this to his sister was going to pay for what they did.

"Let me take you to the hospital. You can see your sister and Sheldon and Stella said they were coming down when they got the evidence from the apartment back here to the lab."

"Stella might have some answers for me," Danny just needed to do something, or at least feel like he was doing something. He frantically dialed Stella's number, clicked speaker phone, and waited impatiently for her to answer. He didn't even notice Mac and Peyton come into the office. Peyton went over to Lindsay and put a comforting arm around her.

Stella felt her phone vibrate and picked it up to look at the caller ID.

"Sheldon, it's Danny," she quickly thought of what to say before answering.

"Bonescera?"

"Stel, it's Danny. You got anything yet?" she could tell he wasn't going to wait.

"We won't know anything for sure until we get all this back to the lab. How you doin' Danny? Have you made it to the hospital yet?"

"I'm not going over there until I go through every piece of evidence you bring in here."

"Danny, you know that's out of the question. There is nothing you can do in the lab. Go be with your sister," Stella was trying to be as comforting as she could. "We _will_ find this person, whoever it is, Danny. You have my word."

"You have my word too, Danny. We're gonna get 'em," Danny could hear Hawkes in the background.

"I'll make it my own personal mission to catch whoever did this," Danny noticing for the first time that Mac and Peyton were in the room. He always could count on Mac to have his back. He was starting to feel okay having no control in the case, knowing his team was as determined as he was.

Lindsay took Danny's hands in hers, "We will find them and we will make them pay for what they did to Brooklyn, do you hear me, Messer?" a tiny tear ran down Danny's cheek at her words. They meant more to him than he could have imagined.

"I hear you, Montana," Lindsay pulled Danny's head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as he began to shake with sobs. Danny had never needed anyone more than he needed her today. God was he glad Lindsay was there with him in his corner. "Let's go to the hospital," he got out through his sobs.

"I'll drive," Peyton volunteered.

The four of them walked downstairs to the SUV. Mac got in the front next to Peyton while Danny and Lindsay got in either side of the backseat. The whole way to the hospital, no one spoke a single word. Mac kept checking his phone for any update in Brooklyn's condition; Peyton gave Mac an occasional look of concern and sympathy.

Lindsay kept looking between Mac hoping for an update and Danny who just stared absently out the window. She took his hand in hers which pulled him back to the present. At that moment Lindsay had a sudden realization. Had cupid found her? Between the other night on the pool table and the hostage situation at the warehouse had she fallen for Danny?

Anyone else Danny would have pushed away at a time like this but for some reason, he needed Lindsay to be there with him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get through it all without her. He was reassured of her intentions in the small smile she gave him. In that moment, in the backseat on the way to the hospital, Danny knew Mac had been right. Love had found him, Danny Messer, and he knew he couldn't let it get away.


	3. Not Quite A Messer

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...the chapters been done for a while but school and work get in the way of free time. Anyway here is chapter 3...I hope you're enjoying the story! I have no idea where Hawkes went to school...if someone out there knows and I am wrong I do apologize. And I do not own any of the characters here...except Brooklyn. **

** Chapter 3: Not Quite A Messer**

The car hadn't even come to a stop at the emergency room doors before Danny jumped out and the bolted for the desk inside. As soon as the care was stopped, Lindsay ran in after him.

"Go with Danny, I'll park and meet you guys inside," Mac noticed the concerned look on Flack's face.

Giving Mac an acknowledging nod, Don got out of the care and headed inside, "I'll let you know where to find us."

"Be inside in a minute," Mac said before disappearing behind the car and pulling away.

Don looked for any sign of Danny or Lindsay but with no luck. He figured that Lindsay would have called letting him know where they'd gone, but she was probably too concerned about Danny at the moment. What a past few years Danny had had? First there was Aiden, then his brother, now his sister. Why didn't he know Danny had a sister? Danny was his best friend; how had he never heard of Brooklyn Messer? Don had every intention of asking Danny of these questions, as soon as he was assured about his sister.

"NYPD, ma'am. I'm looking for Brooklyn Messer," Flack asked, kindly showing the nurse his badge.

"There was just a young man, a very frantic young man actually, asking about the same patient. Just a moment and I'll get her file for you."

"That frantic guy is the patient's brother, he's okay to see her."

"That's good to know. He seemed so scared I didn't want to argue with him."

"I know him personally. He'll be okay, or at least he will be as soon as he gets some news on his sister."

"Here's her file. I'll give this to her doctor and have him go up and explain her situation."

"Can you give me anything to tell him?"

"Well, her chart says..." the nurse paused after reviewing the pages in the file. "You may want the doctor to give Mr. Messer this information."

"Why, what does it say?" Flack's knew he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"Well, Ms. Messer is in a coma; a result of the drugs in her system," the nurse's pleasant tone had faded.

Flack thought his heart had plunged into his stomach. Not again, not to Danny. "No, he should hear it from a friend," Flack was not looking forward to this at all. This had to have been what Lindsay felt like earlier.

"Would you like me to send the doctor up, then?"

"Thank you, I think that would help him a lot. Give me ten minutes, though?"

"Not a problem, sir. The room you are looking for is number 418."

"Thank you," Flack headed toward the elevator. While he was waiting, he dialed Mac's number. "Yeah, 418…it may be worse than we thought…according the her chart she's in a coma as a result of all the drugs…I'm gonna tell him…the doctor's coming up soon…see you up there," and he snapped his phone shut just as the elevator arrived. Just before the doors closed, Don heard Mac call to hold the elevator. He held the doors, hoping the ride to the fourth floor with Mac would help him figure out just how to tell Danny.

"What are you gonna say?"

"The truth," Don answered before thinking about it, "but as to how…I haven't got a clue."

"Well, when we get up there I'll take Lindsay aside and fill her in on the situation."

"And if Stella and Hawkes show up…"

"I'll stall them until Danny's ready to see them."

Ding! The elevator doors opened and the two men asked for direction to room 418 at the nurses' station. When they turned the corner at the end of the main corridor, they saw Lindsay standing alone in the hall. Her arms were crossed, her hands clenching the sleeves of her jacket. She was looking through a small window in the door, watching Danny who was holding his sister's hand.

"Lindsay," Mac nodded for her to come over. She gave a quick glance back at Danny then walked over to Mac and Don, "We got an update."

"What did you find out?" the looks on their faces told her she wasn't going to like what they had to say.

"Do you want to fill her in and I'll go talk to Danny?" but Don refused Mac's offer to switch places.

"Tell me what?" Lindsay's eyes jumped back and forth between the two men. Don just gave her a hopeless look and headed for room 418. "Is it that bad?"

"I'll let you know what's going on, but let's get you some coffee first," Lindsay hesitantly followed her boss back toward the elevator.

Don opened the door of the hospital room to find Danny sitting in silence next to his sister's bed. He didn't seem to notice Don's entrance.

"She just moved back here. What a welcome back to the city, huh?" Don could see the tears starting to form in Danny's eyes.

"We're gonna get this guy, Dan," Flack had no clue what to say to help his friend. "If she shares any genetics with you she's gonna make it out of this. You and Louie are both fighters, I know she is too."

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm scared, alright," Danny stood up and turned to face the window; frustrated past his limit. He hated feeling this way, completely helpless. Tears began running down his face. He didn't even see Mac and Lindsay return with Stella and Hawkes. "I'm afraid she may not make it out of this. I don't even know what this is," Danny had practically hit his breaking point. He wasn't going to be able to handle much more of this.

"Dan, about that," it was time for Don to bite the bullet, as much as he hated it, "I found out about her condition."

"What'd they say?" Danny whipped around from the window to face Don and the others he was just noticing for the first time.

Don could see it in his eyes. There was a hope that his sister was gonna make it and that this wasn't as serious as he made it out to be."She's in a coma, Dan. All the drugs in her system...it was too much," Don could barely look at Danny. He watched all the light fade from his eyes.

Lindsay rushed to Danny's side and wrapped her arms around him. That was all it took for Danny to break. He collapsed with sobs in Lindsay's arms. "She's gonna make it. She just needs some time to recover," Lindsay whispered.

Stella practically broke into tears herself just watching. "This bastard is gonna pay, Dan. That's a promise,"Stella's words did nothing to calm him down. Danny felt completely helpless. He saw no hope.

Just then, the doctor arrived to further explain her condition. Everyone left the room except for Danny and the doctor. They all knew they would get the abridged version from Danny when the doctor was done and they would get further explanation from Sheldon if necessary.

"I can't believe this is happening all over again. It's like the poor guy can't catch a break," Stella had begun to pace the hallway, running her fingers through her curly hair.

"This just doesn't seem fair. Out of curiosity, did any of you know Danny even had a sister?" Sheldon had seemed to ask the question on everyone's mind. The consensus was that no one had known, and they were all puzzled as to why Danny had never mentioned her. The doctor left the room at that point, and Sheldon stopped him to get more information as the others went into the room for an update from Danny.

"There's basically nothing we can do," was all Danny said. "We just have to wait for her to wake up. She has to wake up. She just has to."

"She's gonna make it, Danny. She is your sister, right? She's got to be just as stubborn as you. She's not gonna give up without a fight," Danny thought Flack had a point, but Don obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

"That's just it, Don. She isn't, not really anyway," it was bound to come out eventually.

"What do you mean 'she isn't'?" Flack had no idea what Danny was talking about, neither did anyone else.

"She isn't…Brooklyn was adopted by my parents when she was five years old. She hasn't got the 'Messer stubbornness' as you call it, I don't know if she'll pull through without it," they could all see the tears running down Danny's cheeks. Lindsay resumed her place next to him.

"She _did_ grow up with you and Louie. I'm sure would have learned to fight back," this warranted a small, reminiscent smile from Danny and small laughter from the others. Lindsay was right. What kind of brothers would he and Louie have been if they hadn't taught her to be tough and strong?

"She never did take the crap Louie and I gave here. She was always braver than me, that's for sure. I mean, she did take off to a whole new place for school. I could have never done that."

"Where'd she go to school?" Sheldon, as well as everyone else, noticed that talking about Brooklyn seemed to have settled Danny down. Plus, this was a great opportunity for them to find out more about Danny's mystery sister.

"Northwestern, I think. I really don't remember, Hawkes."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey Sheldon, didn't you go to Northwestern for your undergrad?" Stella seemed to remember a conversation about college experiences.

"Yeah, I did. I don't think I knew Brooklyn though. I'd have recognized the name right away,"

"It'd be cool if you did though," Danny had to admit it. He was kind of hoping it was true. "We never called her Brooklyn though. Mom and Dad thought it was a silly name."

"Why did they choose it, then?" Lindsay seemed to agree with Danny's parents.

"They didn't. She chose it on the way home the day she officially became a part of our family. We drove by the Brooklyn Bridge. She didn't know what it was so Louie told her. I guess she really loved the name and said that if she could choose her name she would make it Brooklyn. As soon as we got home, Ma phoned the adoption agency to change her name on the papers," Danny couldn't help but smile at the memory of the ride home that day. "Louie and I thought it appropriate to take her up on the bridge every year," Danny chuckled a little at the memories from those trips.

"What did you do up there, besides avoid all the traffic?" they could all tell this was making him feel a little better; at least it was taking his mind off the tension of the present.

"Promise you won't make fun? It was my idea in the first place."

"Why would we make fun of a clearly happy tradition?" Danny knew his friends better than that, especially Don, but decided to tell them his very embarrassing tradition.

"Louie and I took her up there every year to make her birthday wish. We took a little cupcake from the bakery around the corner, stuck a candle in it, and let her blow it out on the Brooklyn Bridge."

"What did you do when she was gone away to college?"

"She called me every year. I took a cupcake up there, with a candle, and blew it out for her while she was on the phone," Danny was turning a flush red.

"When's her birthday?"

"It was two days ago. She was too busy moving, she probably forgot to call."

"And we were so busy at the lab you didn't get a chance to call her," Lindsay could see how much he was hurt by missing Brooklyn's birthday tradition.

"Do you think she went up there to continue that tradition?" Mac suddenly engaged in the conversation. Looks of possibility shot around the room.

"Maybe, I think she would have called me if she was gonna do that, though."

"Weren't you having issues with your cell phone service two days ago?" Lindsay was hoping she wasn't right.

"I was, you're right. I still have problem with it. Is there anyway to check the messages from another line?"

"Maybe, if anyone will know that it'll be Adam. Give me your phone, I'll take it back to the lab and see if Adam can trace any calls to your phone in the past week," Mac took Danny's phone turned to leave. "I'll call you with anything," Mac directed to Lindsay.

"I'll be here," she gave a reassuring look to Danny.

"I need to do something," Stella was practically losing her mind not being able to do anything for Brooklyn at the hospital. "I'm gonna head back to the lab with Mac and get started on the evidence we collected at her apartment. I'll let you know if I find anything, okay," she gave Danny a soft hug and Lindsay a 'hang in there' pat on the shoulder, and left the hospital with Mac.

"I really hope the previous damage to her system doesn't complicate anything for her. She's been doing so well since she dropped it," Danny was thinking out loud.

"What do you mean previous damage?" Sheldon's question brought Danny back to reality.

"What?"

"You said something about previous damage to Brooklyn's system and how you hoped it didn't complicate things for her?"

"I'm sure it won't make a difference, she's been clean for two years now. You don't think it'll make her recovery more difficult, do you Sheldon?" Danny's stress had come back full force.

"You say she's been clean for two years? She should be fine. All the drugs overloaded her body. She just needs time to flush it all out and recuperate a little," Sheldon's medical knowledge seemed to calm Danny down just a bit. "How long was she an addict before she got clean?"

"A few years, if I remember correctly. It started her…junior year of undergrad I think."

"And she kept using up until two years ago?"

"Right, she moved away from Chicago then. She went to…Seattle at that point. Talk about getting as far away from home as possible."

"I knew someone from Northwestern who went up to Seattle. Boo was never one for rain though, so I could never figure out way she chose Seattle," Sheldon was trying to get Danny's mind off the present again.

"What did you say your friend's name was?"

"Boo. We also called her Mess, but I never knew her real name. She was introduced to me at a few different school events my first year at Northwestern, why?"

"That was mine and Louie's nickname for Brooklyn."

"You're joking, right?" Sheldon did not believe that this was mere coincidence.

"Would I make this up?" Danny asked half joking.

"Oh man. She also had a drug issue I knew of before she left for Seattle. You don't think…"

"No way. That's impossible," Danny couldn't believe the reality of it.

"So wait, you're saying that you went to school with Danny's sister?"

"What do you think, Don. Do you think it's possible?" Lindsay seemed just as shocked by this new revelation as Sheldon and Danny.

"I guess so, it just seems a little strange is all. You didn't recognize her at all?"

"No, in college she was…just different. Her hair was much shorter, and straight as straw."

"She always hated that about her hair. As soon as it was long enough, I'm sure she didn't hesitate one second to get a perm or whatever girls do to make their hair curly."

"So you know everything about her drug situation?" Sheldon was ready to fill in any caps in Danny's knowledge.

"Yeah, she told me all about."

"You know, she called me when she started getting help. She told me her brother was the main reason she wanted to get help. She said she wanted to get clean and make you proud of her again," tears were falling down Danny's cheeks again. He had been the reason for her getting clean and turning her life around? Why had she never told him that?

"Thanks, Sheldon. You have no idea what that means."

"I think I can guess."

"Danny, if she could fight back from that I know she'll be able to fight her way back to us," he hoped with everything he had that Lindsay was right.

"Okay, I gotta do something. I'm gonna head to the bridge, see if I can find anything that puts her up there two nights ago. Cupcakes and spent candles are at the top of the list," Don noted shooting Danny a small grin. Danny knew he was never gonna live that down once this whole fiasco was over.

"I'll go with, Flack," Sheldon gave Danny and Lindsay a short hug. "Let me know if there's any change?"

"You'll be second, after Mac," Lindsay informed him.

"I can handle that. I'll let you know if we find anything and I'll get it back to the lab for Adam or Stella to check out."

"Thanks, Hawkes," Danny said just as Sheldon was leaving the room.

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll find something; I don't care how hard I have to look. I want this guy as much as you do, guarantee you that," then Sheldon left the hospital room with Flack, leaving Lindsay alone with Danny for the first time that day.

"How you holding up, cowboy?" she asked him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his back.

Danny took her hands in his and took one deep breath, "I'll be better when Brooklyn wakes up from this nightmare. She probably doesn't even know I'm here."

"She knows."

"I don't want to push you away, it means a lot that you want to stay here with me, but I kinda wanna talk to my sister for a minute…"

"Take all the time you need. I'll be just outside, okay?" Lindsay gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which he returned, and she headed out the door. She pulled the door closed behind her then took a small step to her left to lean against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to think of ways she could help Danny through all of this. She turned back toward the door and looked through the window.

Danny was sitting again, in the chair next to Brooklyn's bed. His hands were wrapped around one of Brooklyn's hands. He pulled her hand to his chin and kissed to let her know he was there waiting for her to come back to him. Danny didn't know it, but Lindsay could hear everything he was saying to his sister.

"There is nothing you could do to disappoint me, you know that don't you? You don't have to prove anything to me. You'll always will be my sister, and I will love you no matter what you do or what DNA says," tears started to fill Danny's eyes with his words. "You won't believe who's here helping us find who did this to you, an old college friend of yours, Sheldon Hawkes. He works with me in the crime lab and he's gonna help us catch the bastard who did this to you. I will find him and he will pay, do you hear me. I _will_ get him. No one will get away with this," Danny eyes were tearing up so bad he had to take his glasses off. "I'm gonna be here until you wake up okay. You don't have to be afraid of waking up alone, I'm always gonna be here for you, but you gotta come back to me, Boo. I need you to come back to me," Danny rested his head on the fist that her hand and his made and tears started falling down his face.

In the hall, Lindsay had started crying at the scene she watched as Danny began to fall apart. She wanted to go in and comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she knew he needed to be alone. She knew he would let her know when he needed her, he always did. Lindsay's phone jolted her from her thoughts.

"Monroe?"

"Lindsay, its Flack."

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, we definitely think she was up here. We've got a half eaten cupcake, a used candle still stuck in it. When Hawkes gets back to the lab, he's gonna check it for any prints and DNA."

"Great, Danny will be happy to hear that. Did you guys get anything else?"

"We got one other thing; a lot of another thing," Lindsay noticed the slight change in Don's voice. "There's a lot of blood up here, Linds. Sheldon's got luminal or something sprayed all over the sidewalk and the railing around the area we found that cupcake. With that handy light he's got, the place lit up like a nightclub."

"You think it's the primary crime scene?"

"Sheldon is collecting some samples of it now. He said he was gonna cross-reference the samples he collects with Brooklyn's for a match."

"If it doesn't match hers, then it may be our attackers. See if he can get any hits in CODIS with those samples."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I'm gonna call Mac back at the lab; give him a heads up. Sheldon's done here, so we'll be headed that way as soon as we get all packed up and my guys get down here to tape this off."

"I'll let Danny know what you found and I'll call you at the lab if there is any change here."

"I'll let you know if we get anything back at the lab."

"Thanks Flack." Lindsay snapped her phone shut and returned to the small window on the hospital room door. Danny was still sitting in the chair; his head resting on the bed. He had fallen asleep.


	4. A Surprising Connection

**Sorry for the wait...here is the next chapter! And of course, I do not own these characters...just Brooklyn. Comments are always welcome. **

**Chapter 4: Surprising Connection**

"Sheldon?" he hadn't noticed the results flashing on his computer. "You okay?" Stella could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Yeah, I'm fine," even though he really wasn't. By now, everyone in the lab knew about his connection to Danny's sister. He had been constantly bombarded with sympathies and apologies.

"No, you aren't. You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

How did Stella always know what was in his head? "You caught me. I can't help it."

"It's understandable, believe me."

"I just keep thinking if I'd stayed in touch…called her even…this wouldn't have happened. I could have been there."

Stella could see the torture Hawkes was putting himself through in his eyes. "Sheldon…"

"If only it'd worked out," he watched her expression become quizzical. Only after a few seconds of awkward silence did Sheldon realize what he said.

"Wait a minute…you? And her? When?" Stella was stunned. She had never known Sheldon to date, ever.

"It was her freshman year at Northwestern; I was in my third year. We met on a few different occasions through mutual friends, who were relentless in getting us together. Second semester, we ended up lab partners. We hung out for most of the summer since she had her own apartment."

"How long did it last?" Stella was dancing around the obvious question. She knew once she asked _that_ question he would shut down and start to worry.

"Well, it started that summer, but it only lasted a few months," he knew the question was coming. Stella always wanted to know those things.

"Does Danny know?" she needed to know. If not for her own curiosity, then so she at least knew what not to mention when around Danny later.

"I…have no clue," he was caught completely off guard by the question. All he really knew is that Brooklyn had told him her brother was happy for her. He had no idea if Danny it was him that she had been talking about. "I don't know if she ever used my name during their conversations. I imagine if he did know, he would have said something."

"You better tell him. These things have a way of coming out, usually at the worst time," Stella knew Sheldon would take her words to heart. Just then her phone beeped, "Bonescera? Great, I'll be down in a minute…Thanks Sid," she flipped her phone shut. "Sid's got something on a case I started yesterday so I've got to get down there. Let me know if you get anything?"

"Will do."

"Sheldon, you _can_ tell Danny. Besides, if he gets angry, I'm sure you could take him," Stella shot him a teasing grin.

"You and I both know that would never happen, but thanks," and with that, Sheldon was left alone with his thoughts. Of course he would be able to tell Danny about his and Brooklyn's past relationship, there would be no problems there. The real question was just how much Danny actually knew about his sister's past. Danny knew about Brooklyn's drug problems, but did he know just how much that affected her now? Hawkes knew he was going to have to be extremely cautious in what he told Danny, at least until Brooklyn woke up.

The beeps from the computer tore him back to the present. The screen was flashing with a positive fingerprint match. The print had come from his and Stella's second sweep of Brooklyn's apartment. Stella had gotten this particular print from the broken picture frame Lindsay found during her first sweep of the living room. He still had no hits in AFIS, but now he knew it was a match to the prints from the wine bottle as well as one that was lifted from the kitchen knife they determined to be the one used to stab Brooklyn. It was also a match to the several prints he and Adam had pulled from the syringes recovered from the bedroom. Now all they needed was a name and they had this guy.

"Tell me you got something?" Sheldon hadn't even heard Mac come in. He looked like he was in a hurry, so Hawkes figured he'd make it short.

"The print from the picture frame was a match to the knife we found in the kitchen."

"Which means whoever this person is tried to kill Brooklyn and stage the scene."

"Right, especially since we didn't find Brooklyn's prints on the wine bottle or the glasses."

"Or the syringes…Anything in AFIS?"

"Nothing."

"Any DNA off the bottle or the glasses?"

"Nothing there either."

Mac could hear the frustration in Sheldon's voice. This was getting to him a bit more than Mac had anticipated. "I was just headed to find Adam; he buzzed me just a few minutes ago. Let's go see what he's got."

"I really need to get back to these prints…"

"No, take a break. Come back with fresh eyes."

He knew Mac was going to win, so Hawkes just gave up and followed Mac to find Adam. They ran into Stella on the way.

"Did Adam page you, too?"

"Do you have any idea what he's got?"

"None, but it must be big if he called both of us down here."

"Great, all three of you are here. I can tell you all at once," Adam turned around from the computer that was filtering through different charts for a match. "I was gonna call you down separately, Hawkes, but this is more efficient I guess," Adam was beginning to fidget the way he did when he was nervous about the results he had.

"What do you got, Adam?" Mac cut in seeing the growing tension in Sheldon's face.

"Well, I just finished with the kit the doctor sent over from Brooklyn's exam," Adam's voice was getting shaky, "The results say she's been raped in the past 36 hours."

The news hit him like a baseball bat to the head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not Brooklyn, she would have fought back. Something like this would never happen to _her_. Sheldon's mind was racing in so many directions he didn't even notice Stella put her hand on is shoulder. She obviously could see the shock on his face, which was nothing compared to what he felt. His mind played through a thousand different scenarios in which every one left Brooklyn alive and well. How could this…the heroin! The bastard drugged her first. It was the only explanation Sheldon could find. Maybe the guy knew she would be too much to handle. Mac's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Any DNA?"

"I did get a sample, but nothing in CODIS yet," Adam motioned to the alternating charts on the computer behind him.

"Let me know as soon as you get anything."

"Absolutely."

Mac made his way back to his office, closely followed by Stella and a silent Hawkes. All three of them were thinking the same thing, but Stella was the only one to voice it.

"Who's gonna tell Danny?" she had barely waited for Mac's office door to close.

"I'm gonna call him right now," Mac was trying to hide his anger and frustration, but it was no use. Stella and Sheldon knew him well enough to know how he felt about this case. This was more than a case, and Mac found himself ignoring his own advice. Never get too attached. But this was personal, for everyone.

"He needs to hear this in person, Mac," Stella seemed to be the only voice of reason, but Mac knew she took this just as personally as he did. "I wanted to go back to the hospital anyway, I'll tell him. It'll be my turn to be the bearer of bad new today," she was trying to lighten the air, but failed miserably. There was no way she was going to lay this one on Lindsay. She needed to be there for Danny, not give him another piece of bad news. Stella really did want to go down to the hospital anyway, not only for Danny, but for Lindsay. She wanted to make sure Lindsay had someone there for her, maybe give her a break to get some food or some much needed sleep.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Let me know if there's been any change," Sheldon barely whispered.

"I will let you know as soon as I get there," Stella had every intention of calling him. She knew it would ease his distracted mind to just know what was going on.

"We'll call you if we get anything," Mac added before she left.

"Perfect," Stella couldn't get to the hospital fast enough.

Mac and Hawkes were left in an awkward silence.

"How you holding up, Sheldon?"

"I've been better. I'm just trying to figure how all this happened. I know Brooklyn she would have fought back. The only thing I can see is that this guy used the drugs to…" he just couldn't bring himself to say the word, like saying it would make it reality. But it was real. Never, in all the time that he'd known Brooklyn, had he thought something like this could ever happen to her.

"I was thinking the same thing. I wish there was a way to determine that before she wakes up."

"Yeah, I really wish we could find something in the system on this guy. We gotta find him."

"I know how much this is getting to you, but we've got to stay focused and persistent. Something will turn up."

"I just can't stop thinking I could have prevented this…if I'd been there."

"It wouldn't have made a difference, even if your relationship had worked out."

Hawkes froze. How did Mac know?

The look on Sheldon's face told Mac that explanation was necessary, "Stella," and that was all that was needed.

He was going to kill Stella after this. He'd hoped no one would find out until he'd had a chance to talk to Danny. Stella was probably telling Danny that very moment. He needed to get away, work out a few things.

"Sheldon, she'll make it out of this. And as for your 'secret' Danny won't be hearing anything about it from me," Mac was beginning to understand Sheldon's reaction to the day's events. He shocked and completely petrified of what could happen in the next few days, which explained why he'd been so quiet all day. He could only imagine the thoughts going through the doctor's mind, "If you need anything, you call me. Right now you should go home and get some sleep."

"Mac, I really think I should stay…"

"No. Go home, Sheldon. You've done everything you can here. If any results come back I'll let you know but there is nothing any of us can do until that happens."

"At least if I'm here I'll feel like I'm doing something productive. I can't just sit around and wait."

"I know how you feel, I do, but we're gonna need everyone in here tomorrow. Get some sleep and come back in the morning. You won't do Brooklyn any good if you're falling asleep in the lab," that was it took, from Mac, for Hawkes to turn and leave.

As much as he hated to admit it, Mac was right. He'd be doing no one any good if he didn't get some sleep. On his list after that was to get some food. Then he'd be ready to start again tomorrow. Brooklyn needed him, and he was going to be there for her. He made his way to the locker room to grab is coat, left Adam a brief note to call him if anything came back in CODIS, and headed out into the pouring rain for home.

In the hospital parking lot, a man was running between the cars toward the doors to stay as warm as possible. By the time he got inside, his tactics had failed. He was soaked from head to toe. After slipping his jacket off, he made his way to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I'm looking for a friend of mine and hoping its not too late to go and visit her."

"It's not too late, sir. You don't have much time, hours end in forty-five minutes. Do you know what room you're looking for?" the nurse was very upbeat.

"I don't, but I was hoping you could help me with that as well. Her name is Brooklyn Messer."


	5. Invisible Attacker

**A/N: I know, I know...its been forever but since my computer has crashed it has been crazy trying to get this stuff off of it. I knew I had this chapt done so re-writing was scary...I didn't want to leave anything out. Here it is...FINALLY!! I do apologize for the wait. Also if any medical terminology is wrong...it is not meant as insult. Its just my lack of medical knowledge. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: **

"You know we're going to have to leave soon?" Lindsay was just noticing how late was.

"I can't leave now. I won't. I need to be here for her, when she wakes up."

She could see the pain in Danny's eyes as the thought of leaving his sister alone at the hospital. She quickly racked her brain for a solution so Danny could go home and rest peacefully for a few hours.

"If her safety is your main concern, I'm sure Flack could post someone in the hall," Stella had her phone in hand, ready to call Don at Danny's say so.

"Nah, that's not it. I just need to be here with her. She can't wake up here alone."

"I understand, Danny, but how much help can you be to her when you are exhausted. Yes, she needs you to be here for her, but she needs all of you, not just the part of you left functioning," Lindsay was trying her best to reason with him, but sometimes Danny was just stubborn.

"Okay, we'll go. Can I have a minute with her first?"

"Go ahead," Lindsay and Stella quietly left the room. Stella went to the nurses' station to make sure Danny's number was on file in case there was any change overnight. Lindsay just stood outside the door and watched Danny through the tiny window in the door.

"You know, you should get some sleep, too."

"Yeah, Mac's gonna want us allover this in the lab tomorrow," Lindsay couldn't wait to get to the lab.

"Danny, you okay?" Stella wanted to make sure he was in a stable state of mind to hear the news she had. He had just come out of Brooklyn's room, and she wanted to get this out before they left the hospital. "We can stay a little longer."

"No, lets go," he turned back to the door to take one last glance at his unconscious sister. He hated to leave her, but she was going to need every ounce of strength he had.

Lindsay watched the despair flood his eyes. There was nothing she could do or say to make this any easier for him. "If anything changes, they're gonna call."

"I know," Danny answered absently.

"I have some news from the lab. There's no good time to tell you this so I'll just say it," Stella hated this part her job, "Adam got the results from the rape kit. It came back positive."

Danny fell silent and completely still. Lindsay wasn't sure if he was still breathing. How could this have happened to his baby sister? These things weren't supposed to happen to people like her. No, she wasn't perfect, but she'd struggled so much already. She could never catch a break, and now, again she was being faced with another challenge to overcome. Danny was beginning to wonder if there was a limit to how much someone could endure in one lifetime. If there was, he was sure Brooklyn was well beyond hers. He just hoped that her limit was higher than everyone else's or he was gonna lose her.

"Was there anything we could to get an ID on this guy?" Lindsay was, now, more determined to find this guy.

"Adam was running DNA through CODIS when I left. If he'd found anything he would have called."

Danny said nothing. There was nothing to say. He turned toward the door again. Seeing his sister like that, so still, she looked like all the life had been drained out of her. Her face was always so bright and cheerful. She always had a smile for him, and had a way of making his day better with a simple 'hello'. But now, her face was pale and blank. No bright face or cheerful smile. Danny wondered if he was ever going to see that smile again. "She has to be okay."

"Visiting hours are over in fifteen minutes. Visitors please make your way to the first floor. Hours will begin again at 7:00am tomorrow. Thank you," came softly over the P.A. system.

"Come on, Danny. You and Mac will know if there is any change," Lindsay placed her hand on his shoulders.

"They have the right number?"

"I made sure they have your cell and the number at your apartment," Stella answered. "They've been instructed to call your cell first," she answered his next question before he could ask it.

Danny was relieved that his cell phones issues had been worked out earlier in the day. If only it had been fixed a couple days sooner, none of this would ever have happened. He took one last look at his sister before following Stella and Lindsay to the elevator. None of them saw the man lurking around the corner, in the shadow.

When Sheldon got home, he couldn't stand being in the dark any longer. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Lindsay's number.

"Monroe?"

"Linds, it's me."

"Hey there, Sheldon. How are you holding up?"

"I just back from the lab, Mac sent me home."

"I'm sure he did, sounds just like Mac."

"Is there any news? Any change?"

"No change, unfortunately. I just hope Adam can get something off that kit."

"Me too. How'd Danny take it?"

"There were no hysterics or anything, but not very well. For a second I thought he'd stopped breathing."

"Is he there with you?"

"Not right here, he's gone over to the gift shop window."

"Are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah, visiting hours are over, so they're kinda kicking us out."

"I always hated telling family they had to leave."

"I'd hate it too."

Just then Stella and Lindsay heard a frantic voice on the speaker phone at the nurses' station, "Security needed on the fourth floor. Subject running from 418 down the south corridor."

"Isn't that…?"

"Brooklyn!" Lindsay and Stella were on the same page. They both turned to look at Danny who had obviously heard the call for security.

"Sheldon, we got a problem down here. "How fast can you get here?"

"Fifteen minutes. I'll call Mac and Don on my way."

"Great," Lindsay snapped her phone shut as her, Danny, and Stella headed for the staircase. There was no time to wait for the elevator.

Danny burst through the door to the fourth floor and made a beeline for Brooklyn's room. Lindsay followed him, checking the hallway as she did. Stella continued flying up the stirs until she reached the roof. She found something up hold the door and searched the roof, but found nothing. She ran down the three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. By the time she to Brooklyn's room, Danny had been shooed from the room and was pacing the hall with his arms crossed, never taking his eyes off the room. She saw Lindsay come running around the corner at the other end of the hall, shaking her head at the sight of Stella. She shook her head too, signaling she hadn't seen anything.

Giving up the search, Lindsay and Stella made their way down the hall toward Danny, who was no squatting against the wall across from Brooklyn's room. They watched his head fall into his hands in despair.

"What happened?"

"They aren't telling me a thing," Danny answered softly.

"We couldn't find anyone," Stella told him.

"What's going on?" Sheldon had just sprinted around the corner. "Is she okay?"

"We have no idea," Lindsay answered for Danny. "We were just about to leave when we overheard someone call for security up here. Stella and I swept every floor…but nothing. The doctors haven't told Danny anything except to stay out."

Just then a nurse came bustling out of Brooklyn's room and Danny practically jumped to his feet in of some news.

"Excuse me, can I ask what happened here?" Sheldon took it upon himself to use his status as a doctor to do some good.

"I'm really in a hurry, sir," the nurse was already starting to walk away from them.

"I'll walk with you. Are you coming back here?"

"I'm just running to get something. I'm not so sure…" she was getting away.

"I'm doctor," Hawkes jogged after the nurse and fell into step with her. The others could hear his voice fading down the hallway. "I just want to know what happened so my friend can stop going crazy…"

"He'll find out what's going on," Stella reassured Danny putting a comforting arm across his shoulders.

"You mean we've got nothing?" Mac and Don had just come bolting from the elevator. "What are they doing in there?" Flack was gasping for air.

"Sheldon's gone to find out," Lindsay answered shortly.

"A nurse was going to get something for the doctors in there. She was in a hurry so Hawkes just tagged along."

The muffled sounds from the room weren't helping at all. They weren't able to make out a single word. The only thing they could hear distinctly was the beeping sounds of the monitors, which were going crazy. Danny wasn't sure which was more unsettling, the sounds themselves or not knowing the reason for the sounds.

The group noticed the nurse barreling down the hall with giant cart. Lindsay, Danny and Stella noticed her to as the nurse Hawkes had left with. The cart she had was carrying some sort of machine that none of them could a get a good look at. The nurse didn't even pause at the sight of the now slightly larger group congregated outside of the room. She whipped the cart perpendicular to the door, slammed the knob down to unlatch the door, came back behind the card and crashed it into the room. As soon as she was in, she slammed the door behind her.

Noticing that Hawkes wasn't with the nurse, Stella glanced down the hall in the direction the nurse had come from. Sure enough, Sheldon was walking back toward the group.

"What was that machine?" Stella's question jolted the others from their blank stares.

"Those were the paddles. They're trying to resuscitate her."

"Why do they need to do that?" Flack could not wait to jump on whatever information was coming.

"All I know is what the nurse told me. Apparently Brooklyn's nurse was coming in to check the monitors and change the IV. When she came into the room there was a man standing over Brooklyn with his shoulders hunched over a bit. She didn't think much of it and started toward the monitors on the other side of the bed. She heard some shallow breathing which she assumed was Brooklyn breathing on her own, which it was. She also heard the man mumbling something and figured the guy was talking to Brooklyn. But then she heard what the man was saying. She tapped the man on the shoulder who whipped around so fast he knocked the nurse into the chair at the foot of the bed. She tried to get up and chase after him but he bolted from the room."

"Let me guess, the nurse didn't see his face?" Flack already knew the answer.

"Of course not, that would make things easy. By the time the nurse got to the door, the man had disappeared. She yelled at a wondering nurse to call security to the room…"

"The call we heard in the lobby."

Sheldon nodded at Stella's comment, "Yes. The nurse went back into the room asking for assistance to a doctor in the hallway. A couple more nurses showed up as well as Brooklyn's doctor, who I'm pretty sure is everyone who is in there now."

"So why the paddles?" Stella asked the same question everyone else was thinking.

"When the nurse went to tap the guy on the shoulder, she saw why the guy was hunched over. The mumbling made her observatory. The guy was choking her. By the time the nurse got to her, she'd stopped breathing."

"Then the gasping noises the nurse heard…" Stella was putting it all together.

"Yeah, which also mean Brooklyn could have seen her attacker."

"For a second time, how horrific is that?" Flack had put it together too.

"You think it's the same guy?" Stella began redirecting her question to Mac, who had stood stoically listening to Sheldon account of what happened.

"We're not taking that chance it. Don, can we get a guard up here? I want someone up here twenty-four hours, and I want people who will do the job and who won't chase after the nurses in the hall," any other time Mac's comment would have made Don laugh, but today was not the day for jokes. His mind was already running through a list of people he could put outside the door.

"No problem, just get me a list of people allowed to see her. I'll stay here until we got some people together," he was already dialing his phone.

"As soon as we heard the call, Stella and I took the stairs and split the building. I checked every floor from the bottom to here," Lindsay finally found her voice.

"I went all the way up to the roof, even swept that once through. Came up empty."

"Same here."

"Danny?" Mac was hoping he'd seen something by chance.

"I came straight here," speaking for the first time in nearly half an hour. "By the time I got here the doctors and nurses were in there with her and they kicked me out."

"Did you see anyone at all?"

"Honestly, Mac, wasn't even lookin'. I know I shoulda been but…I just needed to get up here and…I needed to know," Danny leaned back against the wall and clenched his fists to his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears in. He slid down the wall finally resting his elbows on his knees. "If I'd just stayed…"

"Danny, this is not your fault," Mac seemed to be the only one not feeling the same way. "None of this is. No one blames you," Mac was now kneeling in front of Danny, "but the person who is to blame will pay. We _will _get him."

The voices from the room were loud enough now for the group to hear what was going on from the hallway.

"Charged."

"Paddles…clear," and a deafening thud that signaled Brooklyn had been shocked with the paddles. Sheldon had been a doctor long enough to know the paddles were a last ditch effort.

"Up it."

"Charged."

"Clear," and another thud.

"Up it," and then gasping. Gasping and thrashing which could only be coming from one person. Danny could feel the hope rising inside him. Was his sister really going to be okay?

"Get the mask," they heard the doctor demand.

"Oxygen," Hawkes whispered, which made the rest of the group relax a little.

"She's hyperventilating."

"Hold on," the nurse from before popped her head through the door. "Dr. Hawkes, could help us in here?"

"Have you tried shadow breathing?"

"No, but that's a brilliant idea. Come on," the nurse pushed the door open further for Sheldon to come in.

"I really want to help but there is no way any of us have a heart rate slow enough for that to work.

"I doubt any of the doctors or nurses in here do either. Thanks for trying though."

"Let me try."

"Great, this way," the nurse guided Mac into the room. He gave a reassuring glance to Danny who was walking toward the closing door. Mac was sure Danny would be watching through the window. "Thank you so much Mr…"

"Taylor. What do I need to do?"

"Wrist please, Mr. Taylor. We're just gonna check your pulse quickly," the nurse explained as Mac pulled back is sleeve and held out his wrist. Another nurse set a chair next to the monitors and motioned for Mac to sit. "Just take a sit, Mr. Taylor. Go ahead and take her hand," a few other nurses were holding Brooklyn down. They didn't want her throwing herself on the floor or tear the stitches she had. Even so she was still thrashing around a bit a screamed a little when Mac took her hand.

"Hey, it's me. It's okay. Do you remember me, Mac?" he was whispering so he didn't any more than she already was. "You met me about a week ago, at the lab where Danny works. You were just gonna leave your resume on my desk, but I came in before you could leave the office. You didn't want Danny to know you were in town yet, vowed me to secrecy," she'd stopped thrashing by now, and Brooklyn's breathing was starting to slow down considerably.

"Keep going," the nurse whispered.

"I kept my promise, Brooklyn. I never told him you came in for that job, but he knows you're back in the city. Did you tell him that? That's what he told me anyway. Danny also said it was your birthday a few days ago. He's extremely sorry he missed it, but in his defense his phone was not working and he get his messages," Brooklyn was calmed down enough for the nurse to sedate her. "What's that for?" Mac asked the nurse standing behind him.

"It's to help her sleep. It'll wear off in a few hours."

The two doctors and all but one of the nurses had left the room. One of them must have told the group, waiting impatiently in the hall that they could see Brooklyn, because the remaining nurse had barely begun recording the monitor readings before Danny came plowing through the door. The rest of the group, led by Sheldon, was close behind.

Stella grabbed the only empty chair and pulled it over to the bed so Danny could sit next to his sister. Flack gave her a quick glance, and she nodded that everything was okay, and he left to take his post outside the door. Sheldon stood somberly in the corner. Lindsay stood silently behind Danny, her hands placed on his shoulders. She was going to keep reminding him that she was still there for him.

"Thanks, Mac," Danny's whispered gratitude broke the silence.

"Anytime, Danny."

"What did you say to her?"

"Mostly talked about you. You helped her, Danny, not me. Not really, anyway."

Danny cracked a small smile. His eyes lit up. He'd finally done something for his sister, with some help. He didn't feel like he'd failed her anymore.

"Did she say anything?"

Mac could see the hope in Danny's eyes. He knew as soon as he told Danny that she had said a thing that his eyes would become empty again. "No, she didn't say anything. But when I mentioned your name, I'm pretty sure she blinked," and that simple truth was all it took. "I'll leave you alone now. I need to see what's going on with the guard post."

"I'm gonna run downstairs," Sheldon had noticed some scratches on Brooklyn's wrist. "See these," he pointed out to Danny and Lindsay, "they look fresh. I've got a kit in the car. I'm gonna see if her attacker left us anything."

"I'll come with you," Stella offered.

As they reached the door, Mac popped his head in quickly, almost giving Stella a heart attack, "Sorry, you guys may want to see if Brooklyn left us anything about who was in here. I bet she fought back."

"Just what we were going to do."

"Great. Get anything you find back to the lab ASAP. Get it straight to Adam, I don't want anyone else on this case."

"Got it," Stella answered knowing that Adam was the most efficient and thorough tech in the lab.

"We'll be back in a few, guys," Hawkes called back to Danny and Lindsay, who were now the only ones left in the room.

"I'm sure you want to be alone," Lindsay started retreating toward the door.

"Wait," Danny had her stopped just as she reached for the doorknob, "please stay."

"Sure," Lindsay grabbed the chair Mac had been sitting in and set it against the wall at the foot of Brooklyn's bed. "I'll be right here, Danny."


End file.
